The rise of Sofia
by Delmarnori
Summary: Princess Sofia has changed a lot since the day Prince James was King for a day, Sofia was his Royal Advisor and King Roland promised to make Sofia Queen for a day before Princess Amber. Sofia's relatives are noticing the changes.
1. Strategy class

**Hi. This is a Sofia the First tale. It is also my first fanfiction. The ideas for this tale emerged after the episode 'The Secret Library: Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle', in which Sofia became more self confident. Less dependent on magic, especially the power of her amulet. The ideas take into account the episode 'Dad's and Daughter's Day', in which Roland and Sofia proved to everyone they are close, trully and fully father and daughter. This tale does not take into account future changes in the franchise and its characters. It is based on numerous easter-eggs left by dozens of episodes already shown.**

 **I do not want to write a story with many chapters, or a one-shot. So I want to make sure the readers can comment before the end of the story, which I hope not to leave unfinished, despite not having much time to write.**

 **With the exception of the character of Eisenhower, who I created myself, the other characters and other elements mentioned in this story belong to Craig Gerber and The Walt Disney Company.**

* * *

Since few years ago, the Enchancia kingdom is led by King Roland II. So far, everything was fine for him and for the kingdom. Or rather, not everything. The Queen of Enchancia died early. Roland became a widower with two children to raise alone. They were twin siblings: Princess Amber and Prince James. Amber is older than James for seven minutes.

Roland's life changed completely two years ago when he called a shoemaker of Dunwiddie village, named Miranda, to go to the palace to sell him a pair of slippers. The two fell in love immediately. Less than a month later, the two married, Miranda became the new Queen of Enchancia and the new couple traveled on honeymoon. Days later, Miranda moved from the old house in Dunwiddie for Enchancia Castle, taking with her a lovely eight-year-old daughter named Sofia. Roland did not want to be only a stepfather to Sofia. Knowing that Sofia's birth father died several years earlier, the King asked Miranda to make Sofia his daughter. What would make her the new princess of Enchancia, with all the rights and duties of her royal condition.

Now the summer is ending in the Tri-Kingdoms Region, and also James, Amber, and Sofia's vacation. The three will back to the Royal Prep, along with princes and princesses of many kingdoms. One question concerned King Roland, and he called his wife Miranda to talk privately with her about it in his office.

Roland is sitting on the chair behind the desk, perusing some scrolls of Royal Prep about the school performance of his children. He has a serene look, but worried, and supports one of the fists under her chin, but takes his hand away from his face and looks to Miranda, when he perceives her arrival at the office. She remains standing in front of her husband.

\- Hi, Roland. I see you are worried and thoughtful today, and you want to tell me something. What is it?

\- Honey, I'm glad you came. Only you can help me now. You know Sofia a lot of more years than me. Have you noticed any change in her since you two arrived at the castle?

\- I saw what you already know. Sofia became grateful for the wonderful father you've become and the siblings she won. In addition, she fulfilled her duties here, in the kingdom and in Royal Prep, and won more true friendships. Everything any good princess would do.

\- Thank you, Miranda. But I was wondering if you remember the day I turned James King for a day.

\- I do. I remember James made me proud, and Sofia, too, for acting as well as royal adviser to James, and they saved the village from that giant baby. But... Thinking about it, I know Sofia has changed a bit after that day. She always kept many secrets to herself, and since that day she closed further, though she has become more attentive to kingdom's inhabitants and issues.

\- This is the question. I congratulated James and Sofia, and promised to make Sofia Queen for a day, at the next opportunity.

Miranda laughed a little.

\- Much to Amber s fury... She wanted to be queen for a day first, Rollie.

Roland smiled, but not laughting.

\- I know. But you always taught to children when we make a promise, we must keep it, no matter what. I was reading these scrolls, and remembering what our children had done. I think maybe I should do more than fulfill my promise.

\- What are you talking about? - Miranda asks, a little curious.

\- Before you and Sofia arrived, I thought about leaving James to be my eventual replacement as King of Enchancia. My replacement should be my firstborn, but Amber and James are twins and Amber was born just seven minutes before James. I did not consider this and gave the crown prince charge for James. But after all what our children have done in recent years, I think I must do Sofia not only a Queen for a day. I must make her the crown princess.

\- Oh, Rollie - Miranda says, kindly. - It's so kind! But this will not cause problems? James is the heir apparent to the throne, and even if not, Amber is not someone who can give up their birthright, even in favor of Sofia. How to do this fine?

Roland remains calm, even in the face of Miranda's concern.

\- Soon Amber and James will have to come face to face with these issues, Miranda. James is kind, fair and hardworking, but does not take his royal charges seriously as it should do. I knew he claimed to be "king of fun" that day in which he was King for a day... I think Enchancia deserves much more than that. James can become a great knight someday, according Sir Finnegan told me some time ago. Amber is very intelligent and fully aware of the royal duties but is very proud of her and I fear she will make problems for the kingdom and even to others, if she ascends to throne one day. Amber became Master Erwin's apprentice, and I see her becoming an astronomer. She can be a queen if she marries a king of another kingdom, someday.

\- Are you being so hard to both of them, Roland. - Miranda said, confused.

Roland left the chair and walked toward Miranda, touching her face with his hands.

\- No, my dear. As I said: Amber and James will have to face all of this. But I swear I'll never do anything to hurt the feelings of any of the three. Anyway, Sofia is also very intelligent and aware of the royalty duties, but she became prudent and brings people together, as a leader should do. She still seems unsure of herself, but I believe when she sees everyone trust on her, she will, too. I love my three children in the same way, and would not want to happen to them what happened with several other royal families throughout history. Fight for their seats, with treachery, bloodshed and worse. This happened many times, always with adult siblings and cousins. So I really want our children to solve it by themselves, as soon as possible, now that they are only children and, above all, loyal and friendly with each other.

Miranda smiles.

\- I hope you're right, Roland. I love all of them. But Amber and James deserve to know if they and you make Sofia a crown princess, this will be a way without return. I know Sofia. She is kind and never asked to be a queen, but Sofia will never left this charge, even if we had sons and daughters younger than Sofia.

* * *

At the same time, Sofia, Amber and James are in a classroom, with some other students at the Royal Prep. Sofia is 10. Amber and James, too, and few months more. A new school year is beginning. To Sofia, will be the third year in Royal Prep. A new teacher arrives to start a new class for this group of students. He is Sir Eisenhower. He was a retired commander of the Royal Guard of a distant kingdom. Now he is a professor at the Royal Prep, attending the invitation of the directors Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. He will teach Strategy Games for this class.

\- Class, good morning, I am Sir Eisenhower, your teacher of strategy games. As everyone knows, this school form hundreds of royal family members, for several decades. Many kings and queens of various kingdoms studied here. Even students who did not become kings or queens have become leaders in their kingdoms. Several became dukes and duquesses, others become royal advisors, but all took different jobs. Since ambassadors even some sorcerers, according I heard.

Several discrete children's laughter is heard in the classroom.

\- Anyway, everyone will have to deal with serious issues, as well as your parents do. The protection of a kingdom is one issue. You will have to face threats of kingdom's enemies, from inside or outside, and will have to command knights and guards to face threats. To make this beginning easy, we will start with simple games to see what you have learned with other teachers and in your kingdoms. You will have to form groups of three, to study and work together.

\- It will be fun - James tells to Zandar.

\- I agree - Zandar says.

Sir Eisenhower continues.

\- But I bring some rules for forming these groups. No group can have more than one student from the same kindgom. Likewise, siblings have to stay in different groups. And each group must have at least a prince and a princess.

\- Interesting - Sofia tells herself, excitedly.

\- You can form your groups now. I'll see now how you work as a group. - Eisenhower says.

The students leave their chairs and find each others. Zandar called his friend James, and suggested call Hildegard to complete the group. Zandar agrees, and Hildegard joined the group a few moments later. Amber calls Desmond and Vivian to her group, and both accept. Besides Desmond be the smartest student in school, Amber encourage Desmond to be less shy, as Sofia did to Vivian.

Sofia sees Jin near Khalid, and runs to talk to both.

\- Hi, guys. Would you like to make a group with me? We could do something more than Tri-Kingdom Picnics.

\- Gee, Sofia. You're a loyal friend. Let's do it - said Jin.

\- I'm in! - Khalid said.

As soon as the groups were formed, Sir Eisenhower announces.

\- Let us now into the room with round tables. Each group will occupy a table, and you begin to work together.

In the other room, it becomes clear the formation of groups. James is curious about the formation of all groups. One catches his attention, much more than the others.

\- Why Sofia chose Jin and Khalid? - James thinks.

* * *

 **This is the Chapter One. I hope everyone will enjoy this. I'm waiting for comments and suggestions, before writing the next chapter. Thanks to everyone!**

 **In time: Sir Eisenhower is a tribute to Dwight David "Ike" Eisenhower, a five-star general in the United States Army during World War II and Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces in Europe. He was the 34th President of the United States from 1953 until 1961.**


	2. Working in groups

**Greetings! Welcome to the second chapter of this tale. I feared this story could not please the readers, but the impact was positive and the story is yielding. Perhaps the tale will have more chapters than I thought it had. One of the future chapters I have in mind was totally inspired by one of the comments. But I can assure: the end of the tale is already determined and will not be changed. There may be changes only in the previous chapters.**

 **The tale might be a bit harder than the episodes of the TV show. But will not exceed the K+ grade. Even children with the same age as Sofia, Amber, and James can read.**

 **Thanks to Niagara14301. The tale is yielding, as I said. I hope all the chapters will be published.**

 **Thanks to Luiz4200. I am reviewing the chapters before publishing, but you can always point mistakes. I will fix the text, as I did with chapter 1.**

 **Thanks to Kaoru Black. I don't know if King Roland will reveal his twins now he prefers Sofia as the crown princess, replacing James, which still remains being the crown prince. And I doubt that Queen Miranda will tell Roland's plans to someone. As Roland himself said, he don't want to hurt the feelings of any of the three children. We must wait to see what he will do. And what he will do not.**

 **Thanks to fanfictionmakermachine. We don't know if and when Sofia will be the crown princess. But some answers to some of your questions about James and Amber may be coming in this chapter 2.**

 **With the exception of the character of Eisenhower, who I created myself, the other characters and other elements mentioned in this story belong to Craig Gerber and The Walt Disney Company.**

* * *

By the age of nine, students of Royal Prep learn about etiquette, royal protocols, dance, magic, history, fencing and other matters. They can play sports, do theatrical performances and form their own clubs. From the age of ten years until graduation, students learn about important issues for royalty, as diplomacy and strategy. The students have an initial contact with it through a board game, now proposed by Sir Eisenhower.

Each group gets a board, representing a fictitious kingdom, with many common elements to real kingdoms: villages, roads, forests, rivers, lakes, mountains and a royal castle. All groups also receive the same number of wooden parts to be distributed on the board: knights, archers, guards, canons, catapults and other elements of a royal guard and an army. Groups must distribute the royal guard and the army on the board, in order to protect the whole kingdom and its inhabitants. This board game is similar to the ones many of that children played when was in home. After that, each group must use a scroll, provided by the school, with a map similar to the kingdom represented on the board, and mark it where the elements of the royal guard and the army were placed, and write a text justifying the distribution.

In the group of Zandar, James, and Hildegard, the boys complain about they have no more cannons to distribute.

\- There should be more canons in this game - Zandar says.

\- I agree - James replies.

\- Boys! - Hildegard says herself, resigned, without the princes hearing. But she took courage and says, ironically:

\- As both of you like things that go bump or blow but does not have much, you'd better put those canons in strategic places. What do you think of this?

Zandar and James agree. The three decide to distribute the other elements evenly across the board. Except the guards, placed in larger quantities at the royal castle.

In another group, Desmond, Vivian and Amber chose to distribute all the pieces evenly, with more guards at the royal castle. While Amber talks about other issues with Vivian.

\- Vivian, you need to be more active. I was a castle princess, before my sister take me to the Buttercups and turn me into an outdoors princess. If you want, after school we can suggest Sofia to take your name to join the group.

\- That's very kind, Amber. Is this the group of Dunwiddie girls Sofia joined since she was a commoner? I like to meet the friends of Sofia. The only problem is I would be the only non-Enchancian Buttercup. You and Sofia would have to call me before each meeting.

\- Well, Vivian. I and Sofia will do it. Don't worry.

At Jin, Khalid and Sofia's group, the boys did an aggressive defense strategy to face external threats to the fictional kingdom. Until Sofia said:

\- Jin, Khalid. You heard Sir Eisenhower. He said this kingdom is at peace with the others, and the only immediate threats are internal. Criminals, conspirators and others. This strategy we are creating does not work, and can also cause problems with friendly kingdoms. It would better if we distribute the pieces around the territory, paying attention to the strategic points, protecting the villages and adopting a defensive posture at the castle and at the entrances and exits of the kingdom.

The two princes are impressed with the young princess.

\- Wow. I did not know how you knew so much about these matters, Sofia. - Khalid says.

\- I agree with you, Sofia - Jin says, a little embarrassed. - I and Khalid were excited about this game and deal with this royal guard and army, even being it a ficcional world and a strategy game. But you remind us we must take everything into account. I think we should adopt your strategy, Sofia. Do you agree, Khalid?

\- Yes, I agree - Khalid responds.

The group redistribute the pieces on the table, while Sofia talks.

\- Maybe I'm surprising you. I confess I do not speak much of myself to the other students. I prefer to act and speak for the good of all. Making good deeds, always. I think that things can be done in a better way than were done in the past. Although we have to keep various traditions, we must have the courage to change for the better what should be changed and help those who need.

\- Well, who else knows your courage in this group is me, Sofia - Jin says. - I owe my life to you. Not only me. James, my dad, and your dad, too. If you, Amber, and Jun hadn't courage and wisdom, we would not have survived that incident with the Jade Jaguar.

Jin and Khalid mark the map, and Sofia writes the final parchment. The groups deliver their works to Sir Eisenhower. Throughout the day and evening, the students went to other classes and later had their extracurricular activities.

* * *

Now, in the late afternoon, the carriages arrive in front of the school, to take the students back home. After Hugo hugs and says goodbye to Sofia, Amber arrives and talks to Sofia.

\- Sofia, I spoke to Vivian about Buttercups. She accepted to join the group. Can we invite her?

\- Sure we can. More members, more happier. The group is being bigger. Helen Hanshaw told me Lucinda will join us next meeting.

\- The little witch? How nice! I can guarantee she will adapt faster than a former castle princess we know - Amber tells about herself.

Sofia laughes. At the same time, James arrives and joins the sisters.

\- Hi, Sof. Hi, Amber. Sofia, I have some books to study in the library, at home, today before dinner. Can you help me?

\- Of course, James. Always.

* * *

James is a good student and works hard, but is not as brilliant as Sofia and Amber. The two sisters have always been self-taught. James needs a little help now the classes of Royal Prep became more difficult. Amber was never patient with James. He could trust only in Sofia, to help him.

Nevertheless, James thought of a thousand reasons could lead Sofia to choose Jin and Khalid to be partners in the strategy classes, not choosing good friends as Vivian, Kari, or Zooey. Or Hugo, her partner on flying derby and ice dancing. James did not stop to think about it, even now, hours later. He is in the castle library, studying with Sofia as he asked.

Amber enters in the library.

\- Baileywick said the dinner is getting ready. Mom and Dad don't like to see us arriving late.

Sofia looks at James.

\- Sorry. I think we should stop now.

\- No problem. You helped a lot today. See you at dinner.

Sofia leaves the library, unaware her siblings stay there.

\- You, stay. I have something to tell you - James says to Amber, who is upset now.

\- Okay, James. Let's go. What are the news you want to tell me?

James adopts a suspicious posture.

\- Sofia helped me a lot today, but she is very strange lately. I was almost sure about it today.

\- Why did you tell me that?

Amber adopts her dramatic style ever.

\- Are you worried about that? Come on, James. Do not hide it from me. I'm your sister! Siblings do not keep secrets from each other.

\- Sofia is the one who keeps secrets from us. I think Sofia keeps secrets from everyone, even our parents. But I think Sofia left a message today, even unintentionally. Did you see who Sofia put in her group of strategy lessons?

Amber adopts the same suspicious posture of James.

\- I want to hear what you will say. I didn't see Sofia's group.

\- Sofia chose Jin and Khalid.

Amber don't undersand James.

\- I don't mind. Jin and Khalid are good students. Maybe Sofia must to learn from them.

\- You think you are so brilliant, but didn't learn much about royal polities. You learn only about etiquette, protocol, pomp, clothes, tiaras, big parties and fancy royal things.

\- Don't insult me, James! Tell the all the truth.

\- Do you know who are Jin and Khalid?

\- I know. They are princes of Wei-Ling and Khaldune. Something more?

James and Amber are now most exalted.

\- Wake up, Amber! Sofia chose the next kings of the Tri-Kingdom Region.

\- I know, James! - Amber stop to talk, thinks a little and becomes worried. - But... They are two princes, and the region have three kingdoms.

A brief moment of silence between the twins. They look at each other, face to face. James a little angry, and Amber scared. Amber knows the Tri-Kingdoms must to have three kings: one for Wei-Ling, one for Khaldune and one for Enchancia. Unless...

\- Simple mathematics, Amber. Two kings, one queen.

Amber laughts a lot.

\- James! I always thought the only jealous person of our family was me. But... Are you becoming jealous to Sofia?

\- Amber, it's serious. Stay here with your laughs. I'll go to dinner. Our parents are waiting for us.

James leaves the library. Amber remains, lonely, talking to herself. With a little angry and jealous. As was on the days when Sofia came to the castle and the Royal Prep.

\- Sofia, Sofia, young daring! I'll catch you!

* * *

 **This is the Chapter Two. I hope everyone will enjoy this. I'm waiting for comments and suggestions. Thanks to everyone!**

 **In time: Sir Eisenhower is a tribute to Dwight David "Ike" Eisenhower, a five-star general in the United States Army during World War II and Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces in Europe. He was the 34th President of the United States from 1953 until 1961.**


	3. Jealousy

**Greetings! Welcome to the third chapter of this tale. I think this is a much expected chapter. I'm reading all reviews of the past chapters.**

 **I wrote a lot of surprises in this third chapter. Almost all about Sofia, James, and Amber. But everything within their personality on the TV show.**

 **In fact, things will get uglier before they become better. I can only say one thing: this story will remain K+. This is a tale about Sofia the First. This is not a game of thrones. Although Roland's succession is one of the tale's themes.**

 **I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter and get curious about what may come after.**

 **With the exception of the character of Eisenhower, who I created myself, the other characters and other elements mentioned in this story belong to Craig Gerber and The Walt Disney Company.**

* * *

A few days passed. The students are at Sir Eisenhower's class again in the same room of Royal Prep, divided into groups of three. While the groups read many books, Eisenhower calls each group to inform the scores of the first work they had done, and guides each group. The groups were fine. All received good scores. The group of Amber, Vivian, and Desmond is called, and gets full score. The three are excited. While listening Eisenhower, Amber is quietly reading a scroll on the teacher's desk. The teacher sees.

\- Princess Amber, what are you doing? You should not be reading this. Just pay attention to the work of your group. Don't worry about the others.

\- Yes, sir - Amber says, and obey, moving away from the desk and returns to hear the teacher's exposure.

The three return to their table. Vivian asks.

\- What did you see on the desk of Sir Eisenhower?

Amber disguises herself.

\- Nothing important. Only the scores of other groups. Only two groups got the full score.

\- It is not correct to spy on others, Amber.

Desmond is too shy to inquire Amber on this. If Amber had told everything to Vivian and Desmond, would have to tell the notes of only three groups she saw on the Eisenhower's list. In fact, Amber saw all the scores, but without seeing all groups. Amber and Sofia's groups were the only ones who took full scores. James's group was also fine, but a few points below.

* * *

During the break, the children go to the outdoors, as usual. They are in groups of friends, talking. Sofia is with Vivian, Zooey, and Kari. Seeing Amber watching from afar, Sofia says to her friends.

\- Please, wait here. I think Amber wants to say something to me.

\- Okay - Kari says.

Amber was with her best friends Hildegard and Clio, and with Jun, but leaves them, to speak only to Sofia.

\- Amber, I'm worried about you. You're looking at me so strangely...

\- Do not worry, Sofia. I just wanted to tell you something, but if you want, ask me later at home. Now I'm talking to Hildy, Clio, and Jun.

\- Okay. If so...

Amber was strange since some days ago. She said nothing to Sofia at breakfast or in the carriage, on the way to school. Amber only greeted, on protocol ways. Only James smiled and talked to Sofia, though he spoke less than usual.

* * *

In the afternoon, away from school, James is taking classes with Sir Finnegan, one of the Enchancia knights. James still working as a squire, and dreams of becoming a knight. Amber is in the castle, and finds Baileywick, the Castle Steward.

\- Baileywick, if you find Sofia, tell her I want to talk to her. I'm going to my room now. - Amber says, a little angry.

\- It will be done, Milady. But this will delay. The King went for a duty outside the castle and took Princess Sofia with him.

Amber leaves Baileywick and goes to her room. The day could not have been worse for Amber. Everyone in the castle know sometimes Sofia seeks to help her father when he becomes too busy and she can help. Since the eve of the Villager's Ball of that year when Sofia joined the royalty.

* * *

By midafternoon, Amber hears footsteps near Sofia's Room. Amber runs out of her room, the time to call Sofia before the sister enter in her own room. Amber is not very friendly.

\- Sofia, I want to talk to you. Now!

\- Okay, Amber. What do you want to talk so much? - Sofia says, discouraged.

\- I know everything, Sofia.

Sofia has a bad feeling about this. She recalls immediately the day when Amber tells her something similar. The day Amber revealed to have discovered Sofia talking to the animals. The same day Amber stole the Amulet of Avalor and Princess Ivy stole the same amulet and almost took the castle and the kingdom. But Amber forgot it all, because of Ivy's spells.

\- What... What do you know, Amber?

\- What I would like to know, Sofia. James told me a few days ago.

Sofia tries to question Amber.

\- Amber, which did James say to make you so angry?

\- James saw the group you have chosen to study strategy: Jin and Khalid.

\- Okay, what's wrong with that?

\- I'll be honest with you, Sofia. I thought you were grateful to become the youngest princess of Enchancia. But it seems you are not satisfied and want something more.

\- Something more... What thing?

Amber begins to speak ironically.

\- What else? Queen of Enchancia, of course.

\- Amber, don't be ridiculous. I never asked to be Queen of nowhere.

\- Yes, you are right. But thought about this before. Didn't?

Sofia is so sad as the hour she put a sleeping spell on all the royalty in her debut ball. Amber and James discovered what is perhaps her greatest secret.

\- I'll not lie to you, Amber. I thought of that. But I wonder where my group enters this story.

\- This group and more, Sofia. The two boys you chose to your group will be the future kings of neighboring kingdoms in the Tri-Kindoms Region. There was the future imagined in your mind. Two kings and a queen.

Sofia becomes angry with Amber's sarcasm. Before the group, she only wanted to approach the only two princes of the Tri-Kingdom Region who wasn't her brothers or from Enchancia. In fact, Sofia realized this combination of "two kings and a queen" when the group was formed. Not before calling Jin and Khalid. She couldn't undo the group after the schoolwork's beginning.

\- I thought it would be good to study strategy with two friends of our family. I want to promote good relations in royalty. Jim and Khalid would have made a very aggressive simulation on that map, if I was not with them. I convinced them to make a peaceful simulation, even pragmatic. Diplomacy is important.

\- Sofia, my dear, if it were only this, James may not have noticed. But you're desiring the throne since that day when dad promised to make you Queen for a day. A big dad's mistake. He must to make ME Queen for a day first. But I think he keep secrets to himself. And you are on the same way.

Sofia is sad again. She's terrified by the anger in Amber's eyes.

\- I did not know this things would make you so angry, Amber.

Amber do the final sarcasm, smiling.

\- Sofia, I'll tell you where this will end. James is the crown prince of Enchancia, you know. He can give it up. He really wants to be a knight. He knows he will never be a substitute to daddy so... "Brilliant", as he likes to say. Not brilliant as any one of us can be. But if he give up, do you know who will get that beautiful sun pin? ME, my dear. You will only have a chance if I and James simultaneously abdicate in your favor, which will not happen. Or if dad break dozens of protocols and make you the crown princess.

A brief silence between the two sisters. Sofia does not say anything, and goes toward the exit of the castle, leaving Amber alone.

James enters the castle's main door and finds Sofia. James is worried about his youngest sister.

\- Sofia, where are you going? And... Why are you crying?

Sofia talks weakly, with some tears rolling on her face.

\- Nothing, James. Leave me alone, please.

Sofia runs to the Royal stables. James is furious.

\- I have a bad feeling about this - James says.

James runs to the castle stairs, straight to the Amber's room.

\- If there is anyone in this castle able to make Sofia cry, I know exactly who she is.

James knocks the inner door of Amber's room.

\- Amber! Can I enter?

Amber responds as usual. Looking like nothing is happening.

\- You can. Enter in!

James finds Amber combing her hair and looking herself on the mirror. Amber turns to James.

\- James! How was your class with Sir Finnegan?

James still angry.

\- Not as important as what I saw in front of the castle: Sofia running out and crying.

\- Oh, James. This will pass. She must have been sad by some truths I told her.

James is not very patient. He nearly gave up to be Sir Finnegan's squire. He would not be a squire today if Aunt Tilly had not taught him to not give it up. His patience is being tested now. Seeing Amber, he is seeing what he doesn't want to be.

\- Amber, I know you. I will not even ask what you talked to Sofia. In part, it's my fault. I should never have talked to you about that Sofia's group with Jin and Khalid. This only made you hurt her feelings and revealed your ambition turned you again jealous and rude. I will never forgive you if something bad happens to Sofia today.

\- James, you should know. Sofia is the youngest princess and will be a princess forever. Unless she becomes queen of another kingdom.

\- Amber, you're wrong. I thought about these issues in recent days. Sofia deserves to inherit the throne more than any of us. Enchancia will need someone like her. She is kind, wise, fair, peaceful, loyal, compassionate and interested in the kingdom's matters. Things you will never be when on the throne. I fear a reign of you. In fact, I doubt my own skills, too. I can resign the throne if in favor of Sofia.

\- You have to take the throne, little brother. Because I will let Sofia get there only if someone prove to me Sofia will be a better queen than me and will not do mess in the kingdom as you did for one day.

\- Amber. Sofia _is_ _already_ better than both of us combined. And will prove this on the day our dad make her Queen for a day. You will see.

\- Good luck to Sofia, James.

James walks to out of the room, his back to Amber. But turns to her to say something more.

\- I remember when our dad was a baker. Sofia was proud of him and helped him a lot. You just wanted to get back to the castle.

* * *

 **This is the Chapter Three. I hope everyone will enjoy this. I'm waiting for comments and suggestions. Thanks to everyone!**

 **In time: "I have a bad feeling about this" was taken from the Star Wars franchise, owned by The Walt Disney Company.**

 **Sir Eisenhower is a tribute to Dwight David "Ike" Eisenhower, a five-star general in the United States Army during World War II and Supreme Commander of the Allied Forces in Europe. He was the 34th President of the United States from 1953 until 1961.**


	4. A chosen path

**Greetings! Welcome to the fourth chapter of this tale. I imagine readers are curious to know how Sofia will be in this chapter, after the sadness of the previous chapter. I ask for a little patience. I told things would get uglier before they become better. Who knows the things will become better in this chapter?**

 **I wrote a lot of surprises in this chapter. Many of them are about Roland and Tilly's past. As these things were never spoken in the series, I created my own version for them, only valid in this story.**

 **I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter and get curious about what may come after.**

 **All the characters and other elements mentioned in this chapter belong to Craig Gerber and The Walt Disney Company.**

* * *

Sofia arrives to Enchancia Castle's stable and takes Minimus, her flying horse.

\- Come on, Minimus. To that beach near Merroway Cove. Now!

Minimus is concerned about Sofia.

\- But Sofia ... Why the rush? And this voice so sad? And where is your derby outfit? And the outfit Duchess Matilda gave you?

\- I have no time for that, Minimus. I'll go with this gown. I will only add the helmet.

Sofia is in her prominent lilac princess gown, with several layers and pearls. She puts her purple helmet and keeps her tiara in the pocket of horse saddle. The two leave quickly and fly to the Enchancia coast.

Sofia is not a bad girl, as Amber thinks. Since she was a baby, Sofia has always been a lovely girl. And since she was a villager she is interested in helping people and doing good deeds. She was never unfair to anyone or anything. And even when she made mistakes, she apologized and reversed what made. Miranda is right. No matter almost two years ago Sofia is a princess and lives in a castle. She will never forget where she came from. And will be forever that same Dunwiddie's kind girl.

Sofia loves everyone in her family. Miranda, Roland, Aunt Tilly, James, and Amber. We can say James never meant harm to Sofia. Sofia does not know James was unable to do anything against Sofia even when he felt a little jealous when she approached the other princes of the Tri-Kingdom Region in schoolwork. Amber became Sofia' friend after requesting forgiveness for sabotaging Sofia's first dance class. But even so Amber is still able to hurt Sofia's feelings when feels Sofia is taking her something. May be the time with their father. May be the popularity. And now the birthright. Sofia did not expect this from Amber. Especially after Amber took care of Sofia before and during the last Dads and Daughters day with the princesses of the Royal Prep.

Today, Sofia does not want to talk about all of this with any relative. She fears Amber knew, even by others. She was really terrified to see the anger in Amber's eyes, when the older sister spoke to her some minutes ago. Sofia could talk to Clover, but the rabbit is always in or near the castle and a relative or servant could hear and tell Amber. Sofia wants to know how to restore her friendship with Amber. She wants to regain her older sister without the intervention of others. The only person who Sofia could tell about her anguish is far away of Enchancia's royalty. Even being other royal.

Sofia and Minimus arrive to the beach with dock near Merroway Cove. Sofia leaves Minimus and walks alone to the end of the dock. There she takes off the helmet and the shoes, and remains there, sitting on the dock's edge. The tide is high. Sofia moves the water with her bare feet inside, but she don't turn to a mermaid. She can turn to a mermaid only if she wants, inserts her feet in the water and holds her amulet. She learned how to control this power.

Sofia had never felt so lonely. She breathes deeply and looks to the horizon at sea. Ten minutes later, a sea creature appears on the surface of the water and calls Sofia. It is one of her closest friends: the little mermaid Oona, Princess of Merroway Cove.

\- Hi, Sofia. Glad to see you!

Sofia is lively, looks to Oona and smiles.

\- Hi, Oona.

\- I saw someone here and figured it was you. Come on, Sofia! Turn mermaid and come to the water!

\- I'd like that, Oona. But I can't. I don't want anyone to know I'm here today. If I turn mermaid today, I'll back home with my gown wet or ruined and someone will ask why.

\- Hmm. I think you want to tell me a secret. Come on, Sofia. If you need it, you can trust me. No one else will know.

Was at the time Princess Cora of Merroway Cove, Oona's older sister, also emerged.

\- Oona! Come back!

That's when Cora sees Sofia on the dock and smiles.

\- Oh! Sorry, Sofia. Nice to see you again.

\- Me too - Sofia says. - I came here to tell a secret for Oona. But I think you can hear it too, Cora.

\- Gee, Sofia. you look so sad.

Sofia looks to the horizon at sea and re-looks to the two mermaid.

\- Today I had a problem at home. A big problem. Something I did not expect more. Amber was jealous again, and lowered my spirits.

Cora and Oona are sad, too.

\- I don't understand, Sofia. You told me before Amber became your friend since your debut ball. Why would she do something bad to you now? - Oona asks.

\- Because of a misunderstanding. I did a job at school with the two boys who will be the next kings of the two other kingdoms of Tri-Kindgom Region. I chose the boys. Amber knew this and accuses me of wanting to take her birthright, something she says she will get from James.

\- Gee, Sofia. I believe in you. But you could have chosen other boys. What you did in school seemed a message to your siblings - Cora says.

\- Only James saw. But he said nothing to me. He told to Amber and only she complained. Now she don't trust me. Even after saying I only wanted to establish good relations with the princes of neighboring kingdoms - Sofia says.

Sofia doesn't know James doesn't intend to stop Sofia and want to help her. Sofia remembers similar stories.

\- Only three times people looked at me and lowered my spirits in a way so vicious. Amber before being my friend, because she was jealous of me in school. Jane did not want a royal girl in Merry Band, before accepting me as the entire band. Now Amber again.

A brief silence. Then Cora talks.

\- Sofia, I do not know how is this question of succession to Enchancia's throne. But may I ask you if you are interested in that? Did you tell this to anyone or think about it?

\- I've never spoken about it to anyone. I just thought. If I said I never thought, I lied. I was not born as princess. I became a princess overnight. But it was almost two years ago. A lot has happened. I learned many about the royals duties. After I learned my father received the crown because my aunt Tilly resigned during her childhood to be an ambassador and traveling around the world, I think what happened to my dad can happen to me. So I must to do my best. I can not be a "half princess". I must do what the kingdom need me to do, no matter what.

Oona tries to cheer Sofia.

\- Sofia, since I met you I saw you are a loyal and fair friend. You did not give up to save me even when my mother wanted to sink the Floating Palace to save me, thinking your family kidnapped me. I think the only way to approach Amber again is doing exactly what you already do. You are not doing something wrong. You deserve to make your choices. If Amber is your true friend, she will not hurt your feelings again.

\- I don't understand, Oona. All I've ever done has led me exactly to this conflict with Amber!

\- Sofia, I think your sister must change more than you. You only need to trust more on yourself and on your good choices, no matter what the others say. No one will trust you if you not trust on yourself.

Cora speaks again.

\- Don't worry, Sofia. Avoid misunderstandings with your siblings. At the end, all will be fine to you and Amber. She will ask your forgiveness again, and you must forgive her how many times she asks. And about what you say about you and your father, I think if you are his youngest daughter, his destiny can be yours and you can not escape from it.

Sofia immediately remembers good times of a recent past.

\- Destiny... My aunt spoke of it to me once and said I need to get ready. I asked her what's my destiny and she did not tell.

Sofia is still in doubt about the destiny Tilly imagines to her. If it is about Sofia' work in the Secret Library or about something bigger. She gets excited.

\- Well, if it will be my path, i'll follow it because I chose. It will be not only a destiny. Oona, Cora, you helped me a lot. I have to go home. I hope will not be long time to find you again.

Sofia gets up on the dock.

\- Bye, Sofia! Come back soon! - Oona says.

\- Bye, Sofia - Cora repeats.

\- Goodbye! And thank you! - Sofia, to the two mermaids.

Sofia takes her shoes and helmet again, walks to Minimus and goes back home. With a smile on her face. A smile of her best days.

* * *

 **This is the Chapter Four. I hope everyone will enjoy this. I'm waiting for comments and suggestions. Thanks to everyone!**


	5. The Leadership Badge

**Greetings! Welcome to the fifth chapter of this tale. In the previous chapter, Sofia took important decisions. This story will certainly change, as the own main protagonist changed. There will be more surprises in this fifth chapter and the return of important characters of the franchise.**

 **Some surprises became after some suggestions. Thanks to everyone who submitted reviews.**

 **I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter and get curious about what may come after.**

 **All the characters and other elements mentioned in this chapter belong to Craig Gerber and The Walt Disney Company.**

* * *

The following hours and days were almost normal for the three children of King Roland. Sofia continued her routine, at home and at school. Always kind and smiling. Even for Amber, who spoke little to Sofia, but always returning the kindness of her younger sister. Amber does not understand why Sofia is still so kind to her. Amber thinks Sofia understood her message.

James is the one who came back to take care of Sofia as he did before the first strategy lessons. Being gentle and protecting his younger sister. The point to resume the fencing practice with Sofia, teaching everything he knows. Still difficult to know which one of them is the best fencer.

The truth is James does not matter if he will be the king or, instead, Sofia will be the queen. He fears only an Amber's reign.

The following friday came and, with it, the new meeting of Buttercups. The meeting is beginning again in front of Enchancia Castle. Earlier, Sofia and Amber put their Buttercup uniforms, and found each other in the corridors of the castle. Sofia is gentle as always.

\- Amber, I know you still angry because of me, but I ask you to enjoy the meetings of Buttercups as usual. We can not involve the troop in our domestic problems. Put a smile on your face!

Amber laughs, embarrassed.

\- Me? Involve Buttercups? No, Sofia. Don't worry. I will put a smile on my face and will have a good time with the troop. You will see.

It is the time when Princess Vivian joins the two sisters, coming from Sofia's room. Vivian arrived earlier to the castle, and entered with Sofia in her room, where Vivian changed her princess outfit for the Buttercups uniform for the first time. But without a vest.

\- How do I look, girls?

\- Beautiful outfit, Vivian - Amber says.

\- Nice, Vivian - Sofia says. - I will go with you today, in your debut.

\- Thanks, Sofia - Vivian says.

Amber is really getting excited about this meeting of Buttercups. It is a group that she likes to join. After all, it is the group that turned her into outdoors princess, much thanks to Sofia. Moreover, it is a group where she could forget a bit the royal problems, because there is no royals or commoners in the troop. Amber loves her life in royalty, but sometimes gets stressed with the duties. During the Buttercups meetings, all of them are only Buttercups. Even Sofia being the only girl of the troop owner of a Leadership Badge. Amber smiles embarrassed when she sees that badge. She read about that badge on the Buttercups's manual. Helen Hanshaw, who is the only adult woman of the troop, has a Leadership Badge, too.

The trio finds the other Buttercups in front of the castle: Helen, Ruby, Jade, Meg, and Peg. Lucinda wears a new Buttercup uniform, including hat, but no vest. Helen welcomes Vivian and Lucinda. Sofia gives Vivian a vest, and Amber gives another to Lucinda.

After Helen explained to Vivian and Lucinda all about Buttercup's activies and badges, the group go to Peppertree Forest, where Vivian and Lucinda were never. The girls get several badges after doing many activities. Surprisingly, Amber, Vivian, and Lucinda earn many badges, including Wood Gathering Badge, Wild Flower Badge and Bird House Badge. Sofia earn this three same badges. She hadn't this three badges before. Amber learned to deal with things that once believed to be dirty, as the land beneath the plants. Lucinda is the last Buttercup to make her bird house. This is an uncommon bird house. Helen asks:

\- Lucinda, what did you do?

\- It's a birdhouse. In fact, a house for crow puppies. Crows are birds, aren't?

Helen is surprised.

\- Well, they are. Then you deserve a Bird House Badge.

\- Thanks, Mrs. Hanshaw.

At the end of the activies, Lucinda joins Sofia and Amber.

\- Thank you both for bringing me to the troop. You don't know how important this is to me.

\- Some important reason? - Amber asks curiously.

\- Amber, I had no friend before Sofia, Ruby, and Jade. I was a bad witch before know them. Now I have several friends in Dunwiddie. In addition to the two of you, and Vivian. Thank you.

\- You're welcome - Amber says.

\- And I did all of today's activities without magic! I left my wand at home. Mom told me I needed to learn to do more things without relying on magic. When not in my witch's work, of course.

Sofia smiled. She is also learning to rely less on the Amulet of Avalor. Although she could be a sorceress if she wanted to, her work is not this. She is a princess. Help her family on taking care of the kingdom is her mission.

Sofia is proud of Amber, who had kept the promise to smile and have fun, as well as being kind to the other Buttercups. Sofia keeps hope to restore her friendship with her older sister.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roland and Miranda are in the castle on their duties. Miranda helps her husband. Until Miranda asks.

\- Roland, I never saw you on flying derby. When did you end to do that?

\- When I assumed the throne, I had to reduce my activities outside my duties. Do you see the amount of tasks I have today? But when I was a kid, I won some races. As James and Sofia do today.

Roland continues to work while thinking of something to satisfy Miranda's curiosity.

\- I think I can practice flying derby for one day. And take you with me in going and coming.

\- Like our trips by horse before our marriage? - Miranda asks.

\- Yes. I also want to do it again. Our trip and the training. But to do that, I'll have to pass the crown for a day again.

\- Are you thinking about our children's training?

\- Yes. I put James in charge for a day. I promised to do the same with Sofia, and Amber.

Roland pauses and speaks seriously.

\- Moreover, even if one day I want Sofia replace me, first she will have to prove to be ready for it. The entire kingdom depends on it. We chose to have no child after Sofia. She'll not have any younger sibling to leave the throne. Tomorrow we'll leave for the derby and let Sofia in charge.

Miranda is in doubt.

\- And when do you want to announce this to the children?

\- Early at breakfast. How I did when James took over. It will be done to Amber, too.

* * *

Some hours later, at night, Sofia is in her room, wearing her nightdress, ready to sleep. She sees her rabbit Clover arriving by the small secret passage.

\- Hi, Clover - Sofia smiles. - Do you want to sleep here today?

\- Yep. I missed you. What did you do today?

\- I just went to the forest with the Buttercups. Everything worked. Vivian and Lucinda loved the group. Amber was kind to all. Including me.

\- Amber? It's hard to believe. I lost count the amount of times you told me your sister was rude to you. Her jealousy by the possible role of crown princess was the worst of all.

\- I know. But that's the past. Now I think we're fine, as possible. I chose to do what I must and want to do, no matter what the others say about it. I can be anything. If I will be or will not be, only time will tell.

\- That's it, girl!

Sofia hugs Clover.

\- Now I'm only concerned about tomorrow. There will be no class at Royal Prep, no derby flying training or racing , no duties with Dunwiddie Ducks, no duties as princess. If dad is not too busy, it will better to go out with Minimus and find Carol and the Merry Band, to do good deeds with them.

Clover yawns a little, and smiles to Sofia.

\- Sofia, you worry too much. It's too late and it's time to sleeping. Tomorrow you will choose what to do.

\- You're right. Good night, Clover. Sweet dreams!

\- Good night, little princess.

Sofia leaves Clover on his pillow, washes her hands and face and gargles on the room's sink, takes off her slippers and lies down on the bed, going to the world of dreams.

About the next day, Sofia doesn't know what is waiting for her. The Merry Band may wait the return of Sofia for more time.

* * *

 **This is the Chapter Five. I hope everyone will enjoy this. Perhaps the next chapter takes a little longer to be published. It deserves more care, and may be bigger than the previous ones.**

 **I'm waiting for comments and suggestions. Thanks to everyone!**


	6. Unexpected duties

**Greetings! Welcome to the sixth chapter of this tale. This is one of the main chapters of this tale. It is also the longest.**

 **All the characters and other elements mentioned in this chapter belong to Craig Gerber and The Walt Disney Company.**

* * *

Another Saturday in Enchancia. The Royal Family is in the dinner room at breakfast. Usually, only Roland would have duties to fulfill today. His family would have a free day to do things they like to do. Even the children, who will have no activities today at the Royal Prep. Usually, the Royal Prep have extra activities every saturday morning, as the dance classes. But will not have today.

The three siblings like to play card and board games, and hide-and-seek in all the castle. James likes to play with his dog Rex, and practicing fencing with Sofia. Amber likes to decorate parasols and walk with one of that in the castle gardens. Sofia likes to play with her animals, practicing fencing with James, plant flowers in the castle gardens and play Dazzleball with Dunwiddie Ducks team. Every two weeks she goes to Dunwiddie to visit her friends Ruby, Jade, and Lucinda. Sometimes the three visit Sofia at the castle. Sofia plans to join the Merry Band today. But now she needs to change her plans while Roland talks.

\- Children, I know today you would like to have a day of fun, but today I'll have to leave the castle to go with your mother to a flying derby club to training with some of the racers. Miranda wants very much to see me training.

Roland wears his flying derby outfit, instead of the usual clothes.

\- Gee, dad. I would like to see you in flying derby - Sofia says.

\- Did you never see, Sofia? - James asks. - I saw Daddy training some time ago. But not on racing. Dad was a flying derby winner when he was our age. Just like you today. If he could continue, would be a champion again.

Roland talks to Sofia.

\- Sofia, my dear. One day I will take you and James to training on flying derby. We will be able to racing, all of us. But not today. I will be out, and I need to let someone in my place. I want to leave you in charge.

\- What do you mean, dad?

\- Do you remember, Sofia? I left James in charge once. And I told that you and Amber will have your chances. You, Sofia, will stay here today. As Queen for a day.

James gets excited. He really wishes to see his previous Royal Advisor in charge.

\- Cool! - James says.

Amber crosses her arms and says nothing to anyone. Only sees.

Sofia wanted to find the Merry Band today, but as a princess in charge, she will have no time to this. She will have duties to fulfill. Sofia looks a little surprised and fearfully, and at the same time self-confident. She tells her father:

\- Dad, you can trust on me. Don't worry. If you need it, I'll do it for you. And for the kingdom.

\- I learned to trust on you, Sofia. Today I will trust on you again.

Roland turns to Baileywick, who is standing next to the king.

\- Baileywick, tell to everyone in the castle that Sofia is in charge today. Give all my duties of today to her.

\- This will be done, Your Majesty.

\- Oh, please, take that new tiara I commanded to made and bring to the front of the castle. I'll be waiting there with my family. I commanded my coachmen to take my flying horse to there.

The family members leave the room and walk to the front of the castle. Meanwhile, Sofia speaks to her mother. Even self-confident, she seeks more support.

\- Mom, do you think I will do it right? I don't have the experience that James and Amber have with these royal duties.

\- Sofia. Everything will be okay. You've grown and learned a lot since we got here. I once said that a princess must be generous and kind to all people, no matter how they are. I think you need to learn now that a princess must do all what the kingdom needs you to do.

Sofia is excited and says.

\- I know, mom. Thank you.

The family arrives at the front of the castle, where a coachman delivers a flying horse to Roland. Baileywick comes later, carrying a glass case with a tiara inside. It is a new tiara, with the ideal size for a girl ten years old or a little older, but similar to the tiaras of some queens of another kingdoms. On the arc of the tiara, a single blade of silver, with greater height in front and decreasing heights toward the sides, and little diamonds arranged in vertical rows.

\- Sofia, James, Amber. I will return with your mother before the night - Roland says.

Roland catches the new tiara.

\- Amber. This tiara is from the Jewelry Room. I'll lend this tiara for you when I leave you in charge.

\- Of course, dad. It's a nice tiara.

Sofia knows what to do. She takes off her own tiara and stays in front of her father, who put the new tiara on Sofia's head.

\- Sofia, today I appoint you Queen of Enchancia. For one day.

Sofia looks to her father, with a smile.

\- I hope to be worthy and do it well, dad.

\- You will, Sofia. I trust on you.

Miranda says goodbye to the kids.

\- Be careful, everyone. I'll be back at night with your father.

Miranda hugs her three children at the same time. Then, each of them hugs Roland. Then Roland moves up to the horse, with Miranda behind him.

\- Goodbye, everyone! - Roland says.

\- Bye! - Sofia and James say. Amber just waves for her parents, smiling.

While Roland and Miranda fly on their horse, seen by the children, James bothers Amber.

\- I do not understand, Amber. You left with dad and mom when I was king, and now you stay. Do you not trust in me, or intends to disrupt Sofia?

\- James, I do not trust on you since before that day. Today I need to know if we can trust on Sofia.

Sofia does not like this discussing, and talks to the twins friendly.

\- Amber, James. You need not fight because of you or because of me. Amber, I still like you, no matter what you think about me. But I have a whole kingdom to take care today and no time to argue with you. If you want to help me, I'll be grateful.

Amber is surprised by the kindness of Sofia, and responds, looking kindly.

\- Do not worry, Sofia. I will be by your side.

\- Me too! - James says excitedly.

\- Thank you both - Sofia says. - Baileywick?

\- Yes, Your Majesty?

\- Come to my dad's office. I want to know what to do today.

\- As you wish, Milady.

* * *

In Roland's office, Sofia sits on the main chair. In front of her, the table with thousands of documents by reading them first. Baileywick is standing in the presence of Sofia, as well as James and Amber.

Baileywick never imagined that one day should treat Sofia as queen, even for only one day. But he seems proud of her. As James as well.

\- Queen Sofia, these are the documents for today. These are proclamations that Your Majesty should read before you approve or disapprove, sign and put the royal seal - Baileywick says. Sofia looks excited.

\- Thank you, Baileywick. I've seen thousands like these with my dad. I hope to finish all of it before lunch.

James is not very excited.

\- These are many documents, Sofia. They seem homework!

Sofia laughes a little.

\- I'll not use pogo-stick to stamp the documents, if your idea is it. Sorry, James. I prefer my dad's ways.

Baileywick presents Sofia more royal duties.

\- Your Majesty must attend a knighting ceremony after lunch, and meet the request for help from one farmer who can not irrigate his crops.

\- I'll have to think of something to help the farmers. Anything else?

\- Yes. Only one thing. Something you'd like to know, Queen Sofia. Yesterday your father received a letter from the director of Dunwiddie Academy asking for a place for the students to practice other sports. They have only an outdoors space for Dazzleball.

\- Thanks, Baileywick. Please, call Inventor Gwen, the Royal Builder and the Royal Counter to be here before the lunch.

\- It will be done, Your Majesty.

James says to Amber.

\- We should be here doing Baileywick's work of separate the documents approved by Sofia from the rejected ones. We can enjoy and learn more about it.

\- It seems unbelievable, but this time I agree with you. Let's do this together.

* * *

Just before lunch, Sofia finished all the documents. James and Amber remain separating them, near the last one. Inventor Gwen, the Royal Builder and the Royal Counter arrive to Roland's office, today the Sofia's office. The three greet the princess in charge, who welcomes them.

\- Gwen, I need your help. After the knighting ceremony, I want you to come with me on board the carriage. We have a visit to a farm and I will need your service there.

\- I am at your service, Majesty.

\- I would like to invite you to lunch if it doesn't bother you.

\- Bother me? It will be an honor, Queen Sofia. Thanks!

\- See you later!

Gwen leaves the office. Sofia turns to the Royal Builder and the Royal Counter.

\- I need to know if I can command the builder to build a gymnasium for Dunwiddie Academy and if the kingdom has enough resources for this.

The Builder says.

\- Well, Your Majesty... I still have the project of the new school house that the King opened. I can do a project for a gymnasium and present it in a few hours. The project will have no cost. The building, yes, it will cost something.

The Counter responds.

\- I can say that the kingdom has resources to build a gym today. If it was to build something much bigger or more buildings, I would have to check it before giving an answer.

Queen Sofia makes a decision.

\- Builder, you can begin the project. You can show it later. I'll try to convince my father to allow the building to the schools of the other villages that need. I appreciate the help you both. Now you can go.

\- As you wish, Your Majesty - The two say, and leave the office.

Sofia turns to her siblings.

\- I'm going to lunch. See you there!

\- See you too, Sof! - James says.

After Sofia left the office, Amber talks to her brother.

\- Did you see that? Sofia is ordering to build without consulting our dad! How dare!

\- Amber, you're so hard! Sofia just ordered the Royal Builder to do a project and she will ask our dad to build. Sofia knows she is Queen only for today. By the way, she's being very responsible about the kingdom resources.

The twins finished their work.

\- Come on, James. Let's go to lunch. I think that Sofia will order Gwen to do something.

\- Amber! Be reasonable! Sofia is not doing anything stupid. Who would want to do fancy things as a bossy Queen for a day is you.

\- We'll see who's the stupid girl here, little brother.

* * *

At lunch, Sofia occupies the main chair, with Gwen at the right chair and James and Amber at the left chairs.

\- Gwen, I would like to invite you to go with me to the knighting ceremony. Then we'll visit a farmer who made a request to my father, and finally, you will can visit Dunwiddie Village with me, if you want. But you have a work to do about the farm. A work that only a good inventor as you can do.

\- I'll do my best, Queen Sofia.

James has a doubt.

\- Sofia, what are you planning to do at the village?

\- I'll visit the director of Dunwiddie Academy and tell her what I did on her request. Furthermore, I came from Dunwiddie to royalty. I would be a terrible princess if I don't care about the villagers needs on the day I can do something more for them.

James says to Amber.

\- I told you that she is better than both of us combined.

\- Until now. But I'm impressed.

After lunch and before going to the knighting ceremony, Sofia goes to her room to catch a scroll with a drawing of a project she did and wants to show to Gwen. Only when they are on the farm.

* * *

 **This is the Chapter Six. I hope everyone will enjoy this. If no one showed how Sofia would be as Queen for a day, here is! Queen Sofia has much to do, much to do! But the day is not finished. There will be much more on the next chapter.**

 **I'm waiting for comments and suggestions. Thanks to everyone!**


	7. The little queen from Dunwiddie

**Greetings! Welcome to the seventh chapter of this tale. Here Sofia continues her journey as Queen for a day.**

 **With the exception of the character of Mr. Watney, who I created myself, the other characters and other elements mentioned in this story belong to Craig Gerber and The Walt Disney Company.**

* * *

After the knighting ceremony, Sofia, James, Amber, Baileywick, and Gwen take a flying carriage and go to a little farm. Mr. Watney, the old farmer owner of the farm, is surprised on see Sofia and her group. Then the farmer greets Sofia.

\- Welcome to my farm. How can I help you, Your Highness?

\- Good afternoon, Mr. Watney. You can help the kingdom working as you do, providing us with your food. But I know you are with some problems now.

\- That's true. It's not raining enough to wet my crop and I am now too old to carry buckets of water on my farm all day.

Sofia brings with her a parchment, unfolds it and calls Gwen.

\- Gwen, please catch and read it.

\- Right now, Queen Sofia.

Mr. Watney understand immediately that Sofia is a princess in charge.

\- Gwen, this is a drawing of a mechanism that I created some time ago to irrigate another farm. I used buckets, ropes and pulleys that allowed someone to get water from a nearby river. The project was sabotaged and it did not work. It may be helpful here, if there is a river or lake nearby and if we work together to make this mechanism. But I know you can invent something better than the project I did. Something useful for any farm. Can you do it?

\- Yes I can, Queen Sofia.

James talks to Sofia.

\- Sofia, there's a lake over there.

\- Good. Gwen, you can do your project later in the castle. Please help me to make this mechanism here. Amber and James, can you help me?

\- Sure - The twins say at the same time.

Baileywick says to Sofia.

\- Queen Sofia, I was a Groundhog some years ago. I want to help you. Consider this my good deed for today.

\- Of course you can help, Baileywick. Groundhogs and Buttercups can help each other, always.

The group take some minutes to finish the mechanism. Mr. Watney is excited.

\- It works! Thanks to everyone.

\- You're welcome - Sofia says. - Now I must go now. Have a nice afternoon, Mr. Watney.

\- Thanks, Queen Sofia. Goodbye!

\- Goodbye, Mr. Watney! - All the others say.

* * *

At Dunwiddie village, Ms. Sarkin, director of Dunwiddie Academy, sees Sofia and her group getting out of the carriage. Sofia goes to Ms. Sarkin.

\- Good afternoon, Ms. Sarkin. I'm glad to see you again!

\- Princess Sofia! Nice to see you! We at school missed you.

\- I know. Here are my siblings, Prince James and Princess Amber, and my friends Baileywick and Gwen.

\- You're welcome. All of you.

All of the group greet Ms. Sarkin, who talks.

\- Princess Sofia, you're different. Not only growing and more beautiful. I see hapiness on your eyes.

\- It may be the duty that brought me here. My father is absent today, and he appointed me Queen for a day. Yesterday he received your request. I commanded the Royal Builder to make a project of a gymnasium for our school. And I will ask my father to let this be built.

Ms. Sarkin is grateful, and forget all royal titles. Sofia will not complain of her former director.

\- Sofia. Always helpful, kind and caring. You didn't forget your old school and your friends here.

\- How could I forget all of you? And the people from Dunwiddie? No matter I became a princess two years ago and moved to the castle. I'll be always from this village. You told the only thing the school need and hasn't is this gymnasium. I would never be succesful in the Royal Prep if I hadn't studied in a school like ours before. If I can do something for all the schools of the villages, I will.

Meanwhile, several villagers accompany Sofia, seeing what she is doing. Several of them remember when James visited the village as King for a day. When they see Sofia with a queen tiara, they realize that she is in charge today. Some children at preschool age pull Sofia by the arms, wanting to talk and play with the little queen. Sofia tries to talk and listen all the children. She is so happy as never was before. Playing, smiling and laughting with the preschoolers.

James, Amber, Baileywick and Gwen observe all of this, near where Sofia is. Amber is proud of Sofia. Smiling and letting a tear rolling on her face. James notes.

\- Amber! Are you crying?

\- Yes. I'm crying. Can I be not proud of Sofia?

James laughes a lot.

\- Amber, you are unbelievable! In the morning you were angry, saying that Sofia was ordering to build without asking our dad and now, after all brilliant things that Sofia did today are you proud of her?

\- Maybe I'm just a foolish sister, James. But Sofia has her secrets to be too much helpful and lovely. I still want to discover them. I don't know how, but I will.

It is the time when the Merry Band arrives and Carol calls Sofia.

\- Need our help, Sofia?

\- Carol! Glad to see you! Come here!

The children are fans of the Merry Band, as are fans of Sofia, and run to embrace the members of the band. Jane questions Sofia.

\- What's going on? And why too many people are here?

\- It's a long story. My dad is absent today and let me in charge. I think all of this people want to see me.

Carol laughes and says.

\- I heared about it. King Roland let Prince James in charge once. Now you are in it, Sofia.

Sofia feels guilty.

\- Yes, Carol. But I would seek you again if I wasn't in charge. I want it.

\- Sofia. Don't be hard to yourself. Did you fulfill your duties today?

\- Yes. Carol. I...

\- Don't say nothing, Sofia. I trust on you. The goal of the Merry Band is doing good deeds, no matter where, when, how or what we are. Our band was busy, too. But now I ask you to join us in our fun.

\- Really? - Sofia feels happy again.

All the Merry Band, including Sofia, begin to play and sing happy songs. The children near of them join the fun, under the view of the people of Dunwiddie.

* * *

Hours later, in the late afternoon, Sofia and her siblings arrive at the castle. At the main entrance, Sofia asks Baileywick.

\- Baileywick, is there some more work for today?

\- No, Your Majesty. All today tasks have been completely fulfilled.

Sofia asks, a little worried.

\- Baileywick, you works to my father since many years ago. I want a honest answer. Forget my title, either queen or princess. Did I do all of this with dignity? Did I leave something on mess?

\- Oh, no, Milady! - Baileywick says gently. - You didn't leave anything on mess. You did everything correctly and dignitly. Your father would have been proud of you if he stayed to see.

\- And now? What happens? What usually my dad do?

\- Well, at such times, if he returns after a day out of the castle, he stays some time in his private quarters, and then go to dinner with the Queen, you and your siblings.

At this time, Roland and Miranda arrive, find the children and embrace them.

\- Children, how was the day? - Roland asks.

\- Everything okay - Sofia says.

\- Me too! - James and Amber say, almost at the same time.

Baileywick makes a report to the King.

\- King Roland, I must inform you that Princess Sofia fulfilled all of today's tasks.

\- Thank you, Baileywick. Sofia, do you mind if we talk about all of it during the dinner?

\- Of course not, dad. It will be a pleasure.

Amber and James go to their rooms. Roland, Miranda and Sofia are alone, when the Royal Builder finds them.

\- Majesties, the project is complete. It's here.

\- What project? - Roland asks.

\- Dad, can I talk to you? I asked for the Royal Builder to do a gym project for Dunwiddie Academy. But as it involves costs for the kingdom, I informed to the Builder and Ms. Sarkin that the final decision would be yours. Although Royal Counter said the kingdom could begin the building of this gym today.

\- Sofia, you are very wise and generous, and I'm proud of you.

\- Dad, if a school of another village asks, can you do it for them? Please!

\- Daughter, I will think about it when other schools ask. I wish to do what you want to them. But about Dunwiddie Academy, I think you can give a final command to the Builder.

\- Why?

\- Your day as Queen for a day is ending. It is fair to let you do a last command. You are doing as a wise leader should do.

\- Well. If so...

Sofia turns to the Builder.

\- Royal Builder, do the gym for the Dunwiddie Academy.

\- It will be done, Queen Sofia.

While the Builder goes out, Miranda says to Sofia.

\- Sofia, you are so kind! Never forgeting where you came from.

\- Mom, how could I forget where we came from? It's a king duty to take care of all the kingdom. And is more for a queen who is of both worlds: royalty and the villages.

* * *

Later, the family is at dinner. James speaks to Roland.

\- Dad! Sofia was brilliant! In the afternoon, we went to a farm to help the farmer to do a mechanism for irrigation. Amber and Gwen helped.

\- All of you? Good. Why Gwen was with you?

\- I ordered this, dad - Sofia says. - I showed her a project I did when I joined the Merry Band, and asked her to invent something that can help other farms that could have the same problem in the future. Gwen is working on it now.

\- I helped a little on the farm, dad. - Amber says. - I used some skills from the Buttercups, as Sofia did. I recognize that the farmer was grateful to Sofia. And the villagers of Dunwiddie, too. I did not know they love her so much, even after these almost two years that Sofia came here.

At the end of dinner, Sofia go out of the chair and go toward the father, taking off her tiara and returning it to the king's hands.

\- Dad, thank you for trusting on me today. Much. I must return to my own duties now. Good night, dad.

\- You're welcome, Sofia.

Sofia goes to Miranda.

\- Good night, mom. See you tomorrow.

\- Good night, my dear Sofia.

Finally, Sofia goes to her siblings.

\- James, Amber. Thank to you both.

\- You're welcome, Sof - James says.

\- Sofia, I'm proud of you - Amber says.

\- Really?

\- Really. You left me in trouble, Sofia. I must think of something to do when I become Queen for a day.

\- Well. Good night, Amber. Good night, James.

\- Good night! - The twins say.

Roland and Miranda say goodbye to Amber and James, and leave the twins alone. James speaks.

\- Yes, Amber. You are in trouble. You will have your day as queen, but it will be impossible for you to overcome Sofia.

Amber remains jealous. And proud of herself.

\- Perhaps not. It is true that I am proud of Sofia, but as I said before, I will discover her secrets. I will not give up that easy.

While the twins talk, Sofia walks slowly on the stairs and corridors of the castle, going to her room. Sofia is happy, dreaming awake and smiling. And sings more songs. Including one she did at the time she joined the Flying Derby.

 _\- ... I can be anything, I can see anything..._

* * *

 **This is the Chapter Seven. I hope everyone will enjoy this. Our story is not finished! Princess Sofia is back to her own duties, but Princess Amber remains jealous after her younger sister was well succeeded as Queen for a day.**

 **Another chapters are coming. I'm waiting for comments and suggestions. Thanks to everyone!**


	8. Sofia's secrets

**Greetings! Welcome to the eighth chapter of this tale.**

 **All the characters and other elements mentioned in this chapter belong to Craig Gerber and The Walt Disney Company.**

* * *

The next week arrives. On Thursday, Miranda and Sofia complete two years after moving to the castle. It is the same date that Sofia became formally King Roland's daughter, and a princess. There is a gala ball scheduled to Saturday night, in which all of this will be celebrated along with the two years of Roland and Miranda's wedding.

From Monday to Wednesday, the routine continued in the Royal Prep. Classes in morning, extra activities in the afternoon. Only one thing has changed, and teachers and students realized. Sofia has always been the most kind student of the school, and one of the most proactive ones. But now she seems more self-confident and happy. Although Sofia remains without bragging about her, something she did not like to do and never did since she was cursed by the Amulet of Avalor, after bragged to Ruby and Jade, breaking the curse when she left her two friends to be the Enchancian Anthem Singers at the annual Harvest Festival.

Wednesday, in the afternoon, some students go to the flying derby training. Princess Sofia and the princes Hugo and James go there. Once there, James tells privately to Sir Gillium, the coach.

\- Sir Gillium, I can not join the training today. I'm not feeling well today. I have to go now, if you don't mind.

\- Do not worry, Prince James. You can go. I see you next class.

\- Thank you, Sir Gillium.

James is lying. He knows that Amber is going back home alone. James imagines that Amber can spy Sofia's things at home, to discover some secret of their younger sister. He plans to return home on his flying horse Echo, in time to catch Amber.

While James leaves the Derby Club, the other flying derby racers begin training. They do a race. Hugo wins the first race of the day, leaving Sofia on second and Maya on third. Hugo gets excited.

\- I won! I won!

Hugo is one of the best flying derby racers, but do not often wins the races. Sofia is the one who usually wins more races. Other racers won as many races as Hugo. Including Maya, one of the princesses who joined the flying derby after Sofia win her first race. As soon as the two leave their horses, Sofia rushes to hug Hugo.

\- You won! Congratulations!

\- Thanks, Sofia.

\- I told you that you would improve your performance after training more.

\- Thank you for training with me.

The two embrace again, while the other racers come to congratulate Hugo.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amber walks alone in the corridors of the castle, on her toes, fearing of being caught. Amber opens Sofia's room and enters in. She goes straight to the desk, and scours the schoolworks of her littlest sister. Amber finds one of the most recent schoolwork: the strategy test done by Sofia, Jin, and Khalid. Amber does not care about the map. She cares about the attached report.

Amber reads the report carefully. Amber wants to discover Sofia's secrets. In this, she is successful. But Amber planned to use it against Sofia. At this point, she fails greatly. Instead, Amber is proud of Sofia. More than ever before. Even when Sofia won Flying Derby races or when Sofia was successful as Queen for a day. Amber's eyes widen while she reads. Another tears roll down Amber's face. At the end, Amber undoes the mess made on Sofia's desk, to be not discovered.

Amber goes out of Sofia's room. When she closed the outer door, she hears James's voice right behind her.

\- I knew it! I caught you!

Amber takes a scare, and turns immediately to her brother.

\- James! Nice to see you!

James is a little angry. He still wears his flying derby outfit. Amber wears the same princess outfit she wore at school today.

\- Come on, Amber! Confess. You were spying on Sofia's things. Weren't you?

Amber is embarrassed and silent. She look at James's face, looks at the floor, looks around, and looks James's face again. She thinks about what to say to her brother. Then she speaks.

\- Yes, James. I confess. I'm a terrible sister to Sofia. I discovered this when I was reading Sofia's schoolworks.

\- I can't imagine why you changed your mind.

\- James, this is not about me. It's about Sofia. I found out why she is very kind, caring, very helpful, selfless, wise, loyal and compassionate to all the kingdom, the school, our family, friends, all of this.

James is no longer angry with Amber. Now he hears Amber calmly and carefully.

\- I knew it all without spying on Sofia's things. But now you have to tell me what you saw so special on Sofia's schoolwork.

\- James, do you remember that first strategy work? It had to have a written report attached. Sofia wrote her group's report. The handwriting is clearly hers. And the text is not something that Jin or Khalid can do. Some Sofia's phrases will stay in my mind forever.

\- What phrases?

\- The work is about a fictional kingdom, but I believe that Sofia put some thoughts in her report. About protecting the fictional castle, she wrote:

 _"Symbols are important. But the symbols may not be more important than what they represent. The castle and its inhabitants are not more important than the kingdom where they are. Even the royals. The royals's fate should be the same of the kingdom. But they must be protected because, after all, all lifes must be always protected, no matter who they are. Also, the royals should be fair, honest and compassionate, and reflect in their lifes the best kingdom values. These symbols are important to inspire the people"._

\- What made me proudest of Sofia was what she wrote about the villagers.

 _"The kingdom begins in the villages. Much of the kingdom's strength is born there."_

 _"If a king or queen does not care about others, specially the commoners, the kingdom will surely fall."_

The twins remain a little no talking, face to face. Amber breaks the silence.

\- James, Sofia is unique. She's like an angel. We both need to protect her at all costs. Even if it costs our sacrifice.

\- Well, Amber. Sof is not only our sister. She's more and can be more. Do you understand now why I protect Sofia so much?

\- Yes, James. Enchancia deserves Sofia. And Sofia deserves to lead Enchancia. She loves this kingdom. Too much. I can not imagine Sofia living outside Enchancia. Even by a future marriage. She must stay here beside our dad, and must replace him someday. If any of those boys of Royal Prep wants to marry her one day, he will must accept to move to here and stay beside Sofia.

James laughs a little.

\- Amber, talking like this you're like myself.

Amber serenely says to James.

\- James, there is only one thing to do. We and our dad.

\- That only thing we can do only with our dad?

\- Yes. Are you reading my mind, James? Now who is surprising me now is you.

The twins hug each other, and go to Roland's office. To make history.

* * *

 **This is the Chapter Eight. I hope everyone will enjoy this.**

 **I'm waiting for comments and suggestions. Thanks to everyone!**


	9. Trust

**Greetings! Welcome to the ninth chapter of this tale.**

 **All the characters and other elements mentioned in this chapter belong to Craig Gerber and The Walt Disney Company.**

* * *

Sofia comes home after flying derby training and goes to her private quarters. After a bath and put her usual princess outfit instead of her flying derby outfit, she arrives at the castle library, where Baileywick find her.

\- I found you, Princess Sofia. Come with me. The king demands your presence in the throne room, to make an important statement.

Sofia is surprised and grateful at the same time.

\- In the throne room? Now? Strange. I'm going right now. Did dad say what's the matter?

\- The king said to me, princess. But forbade me to tell anyone else.

\- No problem. Let's go.

Sofia and Baileywick go together towards the throne room, where Roland is on his throne. Miranda, Amber and James are on their own thrones. Gwen is in front of the raised floor in front of the thrones, waiting Sofia. The princess sees Gwen.

\- Hello, Gwen.

\- Hello, Princess Sofia. The king told me to come here.

While this, Roland and the twins get up from their thrones and stand on the raised floor in front of the thrones. The king seems nice to Sofia.

\- Sofia, come here, please.

Sofia stays in front of her father.

\- Hi, dad. Baileywick told me you have something important to say.

\- Amber, James. The time has come.

Sofia does not understand anything, when she sees the two siblings approaching to her. The twins seem friendly. James gives her a black, small, and square jewelry box.

\- Sofia, this is yours.

\- A gift? How nice! Thank you, James. What is it?

Sofia takes the box and opens it. Only she sees what's inside the jewelry box. A mix of astonishment and surprise takes Sofia. She does not believe on what she sees. Her eyes widen.

Inside the box, there is a gold sun pin. Much like the James's one.

\- James, this pin is like...

Sofia don't finish the phrase, when she sees that James is no longer using his sun pin on his jacket.

\- James, do you know what you're doing? This is your sun pin. Only the crown prince of Enchancia can use it.

James wants to encourage Sofia.

\- Sofia, my sister. I think we have to say that only the crown _princess_ can use it.

Sofia is worried about James.

\- James, I once said that you will be a great king. I can do it, but you deserve to know that this path you want to put me is a path without return.

\- It's funny, Sof. Our dad told the same thing when I and Amber asked him to give you this.

\- Amber, are you involved in this?

Amber says.

\- Sofia, can I talk to you after all of this? Our dad is watching us and want to talk to you.

Sofia goes to the front of King Roland, full of doubt.

\- Dad, from two years ago I do everything to be a real princess. Now do you and my siblings think I'm worthy and ready to... _This_? A _crown princess_? This is bigger than anything I've done in the past. It is the biggest duty that I can take.

\- Sofia. You are worthy and prepared for this. Your siblings think the same thing. The question now isn't if you can do it. The question is if you will do it.

\- Do you trust on me so much? And James? And Amber? And my mom? And the people of Enchancia? And the dukes and other nobles? Do they trust on me too?

\- You can be sure of it.

Trust. In the past, Sofia has always suffered from self-esteem and trust issues. Today, no more. She is more self-confident. But she would never wish to take the place of anyone in royalty. Neither the place of her siblings. But she can not refuse something she considers a mission. And she knows she's ready. This is a job that Sofia never would claim for herself. It's something she would accept only if asked to accept. The love and the trust she has from her family and from Enchancia were the incentive she needed to do what she chooses to do. Sofia is excited, and turns to Amber, catching the sun pin from the box and showing it to her older sister.

\- Amber! Help me with this! Please! I don't want to ruin my dress.

Amber laughes a little.

\- Sofia! You're talking like _me_!

Amber helps Sofia to put the sun pin on her lilac dress, just above the left breast. Then Roland takes the right hand of Sofia and takes her to his right side on the raised floor in front of the thrones. Roland announces the changes requested by James and Amber in his office.

\- I have a proclamation. The succession line to the throne of Enchancia was changed. Now Princesa Sofia is on the first place, Prince James is on second, Princess Amber is on third and Duchess Matilda is on fourth. Therefore, I must inform all of you that Sofia is being appointed the crown princess of Enchancia. Since this moment. Baileywick, inform about it to the whole kingdom, write it on a parchment for me to sign and seal, and send letters about this to all the other kingdoms.

\- It will be done, Your Majesty. By the way, congratulations, Princess Sofia - Baileywick says, proud of her.

\- Thank you - Sofia says.

All those present seem proud of Sofia. Including Miranda, who left her throne and is beside her husband from the time that Sofia received the box with the sun pin. Sofia hugs Miranda.

\- Mom, do you trust on me too?

\- Sofia, my dear. Don't worry. I always trusted on you.

\- Thank you, mom.

After this, Inventor Gwen also hugs Sofia.

\- Congratulations, princess. You encouraged me a lot. Now I must encourage you.

\- Thanks, Gwen. It's a hard work, but someone must do it. I'm sure that it's what I must to do.

\- I am grateful to the king. He chose only two people outside the royal family to see you becoming the crown princess: me and Baileywick.

\- You're a loyal inventor. And a good friend.

Roland says goodbye to the children.

\- Children, I have some chores to do. See you later at dinner.

\- Behave yourselves! - Miranda says.

The children say goodbye to their parents, to Baileywick and to Gwen, who are leaving the throne room. Sofia, Amber and James remain there.

While leaving the room, Roland tells to Miranda.

\- I'm impressed. The children did this so early and without going into war against each other.

Roland does not know that this outcome has cost a lot of fighting between them and many tears to Sofia and Amber.

Meanwhile, Amber seems embarrassed, and tells to Sofia.

\- Sofia, I need to confess something. I'm really a terrible sister. Sorry.

\- Why?

\- I have not been a good sister to you. I was jealous of you again, again, and again. I went to your room looking for something I could use against you on this issue about being a possible successor to our dad. But I found something that made me to like you more than on the past and realize that you are much better about this things and I should be loyal to you.

Sofia seems to understand her sister.

\- What did you see in my room?

\- I read your work done with Jin and Khalid. I really loved what you wrote about the royalty and the villages. Look, Sofia. You are inspiring me to be a better person. I do not speak only on royalty issues. I talk about being a good person for everyone. But sometimes I stay being just a foolish and selfish princess. What you wrote in schoolwork convinced me that I will never be as good at you are on leading the kingdom. In fact, I'm proud of my dear little sister being a crown princess. But how long will I still making mistakes and apologize to you?

\- Amber, I'm also learning a lot. Everybody teach me to not be so hard on myself. Everyone teach me to do correctly what must be done, and trust on my own skills. I can't do prejudices on others. Since you asked me forgiveness on the day of my debut ball, I saw that behind your fancy style there is a good heart. That's why I never give up on you. I will forgive you. Always.

\- Really, Sofia?

\- It's true. I wish you never give up on me. I want to always count on your friendship. Forever.

The two sisters embrace. James joins the sisters on embrace, and says.

\- Girls, there is still plenty of time. How about playing hide-and-seek in the castle before dinner?

Amber says.

\- James! Are you thinking on playing after this most important thing that happened in this room?

\- We have to do something to celebrate along with Sofia, right?

Sofia says.

\- Okay, James. Let's go. I stay here by closing my eyes and you two hide yourselves. I'll catch you both.

\- Not if I go the most smarter! - James says, and runs out.

\- Find me, Sofia! - Amber says, and runs out, too.

Sofia puts her face on one of the castle pilasters and uses her hands to cover her vision, before seeking the twins.

\- One, two, three, four...

Sofia, Amber, and James play and laugh a lot in the corridors of the castle. Their laughs are heared by everyone. These are three kids increasingly responsible. But they are still kids.

* * *

 **This is the Chapter Nine. I hope everyone will enjoy this.**

 **Unfortunately, the next chapter will be the last! At least, in our story, Enchancia has now a new crown princess. The most graceful crown princess emerged after a long time in one hundred and forty known and unknown kingdoms. What is the meaning of all of this? More surprises are coming.**

 **I'm waiting for comments and suggestions. Thanks to everyone!**


	10. Princesses can be anything

**Greetings! Welcome to the tenth chapter of this tale. Unfortunately, the last one. But with bittersweet scenes and the last surprises.**

 **About Princess Sofia becoming the Crown Princess of Enchancia, this is a possibility for the TV show. There are many easter-eggs on the three seasons already transmitted. At least here in Fanfiction we can imagine how this could happen.**

 **Thanks to Luiz4200, by some ideas for this chapter and Chapter 5: The Leadership Badge.**

 **The characters and other elements from 'Sofia the First' mentioned in this chapter belong to Craig Gerber and The Walt Disney Company.**

* * *

One question remained in Sofia's mind, after she became a crown princess. What would be the reaction of royalty and nobility of one hundred and forty kingdoms she knew, at least by name? Her past as commoner is known, but almost all the dignitaries of the kingdoms recognize her princess status and treat her well. However, a crown princess with a commoner background is someone unheard. Being recognized as a daughter of King Roland with full rights serves as encouragement. But she can only be sure of this when she face the princes and princesses of the Royal Prep and all the guests of the royal ball on next Saturday. The ball of the second year of her parents's marriage. And the second year of Sofia as a princess. And, now, her debut ball as crown princess.

Thursday and Friday arrived, and Sofia was very well received at the Royal Prep. The teachers greeted her personally. The school also received a letter from Roland about Sofia. All princes greeted Sofia gently. Sofia has always treated the princes on the same way. Only Hugo gets more attention from her, for reasons that Sofia has not yet realized. And now she understands some princes. These are the princes she knows that became crown princes still very young. Among them: Zandar of Tangu, Jin of Wei-Ling, and Khalid of Khaldune. Now Sofia knows she can keep her strategy group with Jin and Khalid without fearing what her siblings will say about it. In addition, the two princes are getting more peaceful and less impulsive. And are two good friends to Sofia. The Tri-Kingdom Region will be on good hands.

The princesses received Sofia well, too. But with greater enthusiasm than the princes. Sofia does not know why. Only a princess did not greet Sofia on Thursday or Friday: Hildegard. In fact, the youngest daughter of King Henrik wanted to greet Sofia and is proud of the youngest princess of Enchancia, but had a lot to say, and wanted to talk privately.

Before that, Hildegard talks with other princesses. Including Amber, whom she asks ironically:

\- Are you letting Sofia being a crown princess instead of you? This is not typical of you.

Equally ironic, Amber says, defending her sister.

\- Yes, I do. Even in these matters Sofia is getting more like our dad. Different than you thought about Sofia and our dad in the past.

Hildegard remembers how rudely she talked to Sofia before the last Dads and Daughters Day, about Roland "not being Sofia's real dad". Hildegard replies, ashamed.

\- Sorry! You're right, Amber.

So Hildegard goes to talk to the other princesses. The other girls talk about other issues about Sofia.

* * *

Saturday arrived. There is a dance class at the Royal Prep in the morning. Some students come and dance in pairs. Sofia and Hugo, Amber and Desmond, Hildegard and Zandar...

Before returning to Freezenburg and prepare for the journey to the ball in Enchancia, Hildegard calls Sofia in the corridors of Royal Prep. Hildegard seems friendly.

\- Sofia, please, I need to talk to you. Only with you.

Sofia asks her siblings to wait in front of the school, and goes to speak to Hildegard.

\- Hi, Hildegard. Please don't take too long. My siblings are waiting outside.

\- Okay, Sofia. I want to congratulate you.

\- Thank you.

\- I'm surprised by what James and Amber did for you. Them and your dad. I have something more to say. Something I doubt that the other princesses told you. They only talk about it to each other. I needed to tell you.

Sofia is curious.

\- I don't understand. What are the other girls talking?

\- In fact, all girls are proud of you. For a reason that you don't know. You are serving as inspiration for all of them, and they have hope that you will be a good successor to your father.

\- Hildegard. I will not be the first queen of the history. And I don't expect to be the last.

\- No, Sofia. The princesses don't talk about it. You deserve to know things about the royalty that you don't know. Under very luxury, jewelry, crowns, tiaras, beautiful dresses, beautiful shoes and balls, there is also unfair things.

Sofia is surprised.

\- Hildy, you're talking like the Merry Band before they met me.

\- The Merry Band? What is it?

\- Oops, never mind. Sorry. What's unfair that you want to tell me?

\- Sofia, do you not see? The Kings rule over almost the one hundred and thirty-eight kingdoms. And almost all of these kings replaced kings, and so on. Princesses has little chance to ascend the throne. Most of thrones are given to the eldest son of the king, no matter how many older sisters he has. Some princesses become at least consort queens, if they marry kings. The princesses who are or will be heads of their kingdoms are the older of sisters with no brothers, or are the only daughters. It's impossible to not remember on Elsa of Arendelle or Rapunzel of Corona. You are different from all of them.

\- I don't know why I'm different from them in addition to my past as commoner. Neither you judge me by this anymore.

\- It's true, but you are much more. You are the youngest of your family and have two older siblings. One of them is a prince. In fact, I know you are much better than James and Amber on leadership. Please don't tell them I told this to you!

\- Don't be afraid, Hildy! I will not tell them.

\- The kingdoms remain trusting more on the princes than us, even though we are as competent as them. But you began something new that can change even what will happen in the kingdoms after our time.

\- I never thought of it in this way, Hildegard. Good to know. Thank you. But what I most wish is to be worthy of the trust of all. Including your trust.

\- Sofia. I trust on you and I'm proud of you. Not as much as I am proud of my sister Astrid, the next queen of Freezenburg, but I'm proud of you, Sofia. You always were right. The princesses can be anything.

\- You're being so kind! Thank you, Hildegard.

The two embrace, and go out the school house.

* * *

Now it's afternoon at Enchancia Castle. In her room, Sofia puts the outfit she will wear during the gala ball in the evening. The dress she asked to do for her is a bit bigger and like the dress she wore at the premiere ball. Only the color is different. The dress is not lilac. It's dark blue. The same color of most jackets that her father wears. Sofia learned to talk through symbols. Her new shoes have the same color. She puts a new tiara, similar to her first tiara, but with dark blue diamonds, not purple. We can't forget that Sofia always has the Amulet of Avalor on her neck. Finally, she put the sun pin on the new dress and takes a fan with the same color of the dress. Sofia looks to herself on the mirror, and smiles.

After this, Sofia goes to one of the castle halls, and sits on a chair, holding her closed fan, posing for Bryce Twigley, an artist of the Post-Medieval Art Museum that makes paintings for castles around the world. Roland asked Bryce Twigley to make a painting only with Sofia.

The castle has an older painting, similar to this. One of Prince Roland (the present King Roland) at ten years old (as Sofia today), wearing an outfit very similar to Prince James's one. Including the sun pin. Only the jacket is blue. Instead of green, the favorite color of James.

After Bryce Twigley finished the picture and said farewell to Sofia, the crown princess stands there, looking at the picture. On the paint, Sofia has the same shining smile that touches the hearts of everyone in the Royal Prep, in Enchancia and in the other kingdoms. The same shining smile that the real Sofia has right now. That's when she hears the voice of a woman behind her.

\- I wonder what they will say about this picture in the future. "Look how Queen Sofia the First of Enchancia was when she was ten!"

Sofia turns back and embraces Aunt Tilly, who is wearing one of her princess outfits, including a tiara.

\- Hi, Aunt Tilly. Glad to see you again!

\- Me too.

Sofia thinks about what Tilly said and says to Tilly.

\- Really, this title will be beautiful.

\- Not only beautiful. It will be a strong and impressive title for a strong, impressive and fair queen.

Sofia touches the sun pin with her right hand, and says.

\- So... Is _this_ the destiny you didn't tell me?

\- Sofia. Only you could figure it out. It was something that no one could tell you. Moreover, it was something that can not be imposed on you. You must choose by yourself.

\- Aunt Tilly, there is something fun. The last time I heard "Sofia the First" was on my debut ball. I told my father that if he is Roland the Second, I am Sofia the First.

Tilly laughes a little.

\- Sofia, do you have the gift of prophecy? Sometimes we say things that only take on new meaning many years later.

\- Many things have changed in meaning during these last two years, Aunt Tilly.

\- Well, Sofia. I think I know you more than many people. Maybe I know you more than yourself. Before you ask, I want to tell I trust on you in this new journey you began.

\- Sorry, Aunt Tilly. I can not follow your way as ambassador, always traveling the world. And, when being a queen, I don't know if I will can dedicate myself to the Secret Library as I do today.

\- Sofia. Your future will be very different from mine. About the Secret Library, it is magical, as you have seen. It will not give you a number of missions that hinders your work in the kingdom. Do not be impressed about that many books. You will do it well until the day you find another worthy princess to be the next storykeeper.

\- Well, Aunt Tilly. If you say it, I'll do it all. I will be crown princess, queen and storykeeper.

\- What a whiz bang idea!

\- But... Sometimes I feel ashamed. It's like I'm being watched by someone I don't know, but this someone sees and hears me through... My amulet. What a strange feeling! About another storykeeper, I don't want to think about it now. I think if you refer to a daughter or niece. It's too early for that, Aunt Tilly. I prefer to think of something I want to do for you when I am queen.

\- What do you want to do, Sofia?

\- I met many princesses, Aunt Tilly. I think it is unfair the Enchancia kingdom call you duchess. On the day of my coronation, I will command the ceremonial of Enchancia to re-call you Princess Matilda, as in the past.

\- Sofia, my dear, do not worry about it. I haven't lost my princess status. I just took a position between the dukes, helping Roland to rule over Enchancia. Moreover, this time belongs to you, Amber, and James, it's not my time. You are the princesses and the prince of Enchancia.

\- As you spoke of James and Amber, if they do not become king or queen in another kingdom, I will command the ceremonial to treats them as prince and princess, too. Even if they take places with the dukes. It's my final decision. I will not negotiate it. I think about many other things. A queen must hear everyone, must be a leader and a fair mediator between the inhabitants of the kingdom. Many things can be changed. I want everyone to be on my side under the sun.

\- This is something I've always liked on you, Sofia. Always thinking on others. And doing different things.

Sofia and Tilly embrace. After that, Tilly goes to the ballroom, to find Sir Bartleby. The time of the ball came, and Sofia is found by the other relatives. Roland wears his military uniform. Miranda, Amber and James wear new outfits for the occasion. The five go together to the door that leads to the ballroom.

\- May I present the Royal Family! - Baileywick announces to everyone.

Kings, queens, princes and princesses of many kingdoms are at the ball. And all the nobility of Enchancia. All the kings, queens, princes, princesses and nobles greet Sofia personally. Now Sofia knows she will have no problems with any of them. Sofia welcomes them kindly. And smiles, overjoyed.

Two years ago, during the debut ball, Roland was the first to dance with Sofia. Today the story is different. When the waltz begins, she hears another voice beside her.

\- May you give me your first dance, Milady?

It is the voice of Prince Hugo.

\- Sure. Always - Sofia says.

About this, what will be Sofia's destiny? Only she knows.

* * *

 **This is 'The Rise of Sofia'. I hope everyone will enjoy this.**

 **I'm waiting for comments and suggestions. Any reported writing mistakes will be removed.**

 **Thanks to everyone!**

 **In time: Elsa and Arendelle were taken from 'Frozen', owned by The Walt Disney Company. Rapunzel and Corona were taken from 'Tangled', owned by The Walt Disney Company.**


End file.
